Star Fox: unknown (Name might change later)
by LucasJG
Summary: You awake and find yourself in a strange place. You don't know where you are. (This is an experiment on immersion. The Second person point of view is made in mainly interactive fiction.[NOTICE UPDATED: There will be interaction in the story]) Please review and post your opinions. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

You stand looking at your surroundings. Lush green fields, colorful flowers and dears that graise near the pastures. You begin walking to the north as you pick a random direction. You wonder to yourself. 'How did I get here?' You struggle to remember your last memory, you don't even remember your name. Walking to the north you spot a shirt which lay on the grass. But you don't recognize this shirt, and you do not understand how it is made. This isn't your typical shirt that you would buy in a local clothes store. It had weird material and had bits of leather like texture. On the shoulders of the shirt, it had medals that had strange symbols. You do not recognize these symbols either. You decide to take this shirt. As it could prove useful later. As you continue walk in the same direction. You see blood marks which lead a trail to the west. They head to a nearby cave. Curiosity getting the better of you. You decide to investigate. Entering the cave, you see a slight light at the back of the cave. It flickers which reveals to you that it's fire, most likely camp fire. You continue walking to the back of the cave, sneaking up to a nearby rock you peak over it slightly, and you see strange looking animals. Similar to the dears outside. But they were standing on two legs. And their anatomy was more human than animal. This confused you, and it made you question the reality of your existence. Was this a dream? On closer examination you notice that one of the animas was missing a shirt, compared to the rest. Wait a shirt!? You are astounded that they even wear clothes. Looking to the shirt in your right hand. You notice that it had blood marks on the back of the shirt. You straight away realize. This Fox like creature was most likely injured. But by what? As you step out from the rock they the human-like animals surround you. Waiting to pounce and attack. The Fox began speak but you couldn't understand what was being said. You stand motionless, trying to understand the foreign language you must heard. The Fox begins tapping on some kind of watch and then speaks again.

"Who are you?" He asked.

This completely shakes you up as your reasoning is now being questioned along with your reality. Does he know human English? Or does that watch he has help him speak in your language. These questions will have to wait as the animals quickly pounce upon you tying your feet and hands. You are scared beyond what you could ever imagine. What will they do to you? Will they kill you? These questions and many more roam around in your head as you await your fate.


	2. Chapter 2

As you awake, you remember what had happened yesterday. Your hands and feet are tied, all that awaits is your coming verdict. Die? Or be taken captive. Releasing you would be impractical. Plus not knowing where you are increases your worry ten fold. You think things through, trying to find a way out of this situation. Fear has gripped you and you want nothing more than to reverse time and ignore the blasted cave.

An hour passes and you hear footsteps approaching to your east. You try turning your head, but a hand grabs your hair and slams your face to the ground. They are now talking in that absurd language you do not understand. This confirms that it is the watch device that helps them speak in your language. Pulling your hair up you are met face to face with the Fox you had the shirt of earlier. You see him press his watch again.

"Easy way? Hard way. Which one?" The Fox said.

**Time split**. (If you chose Easy read this paragraph. if Hard Skip ahead until you see **Hard way** in bold

**EASY WAY:**

**Good Points: +1**

** Total: 1**

"Easy." You say.

"Nice choice." The Fox says.

You are lifted up and leaned on your back against the cave wall. The other human-like animals stand above you surrounding you. You feel utterly helpless in your current situation, but you know that at least you could get out of this alive. Even if it means getting captured.

**HARD WAY:**

** Bad points: -1**

** Total: -1**

You spit on the Fox's face.

"Hard way dumbass" You say with no attempts of backing down.

The Fox wipes off the spit from his face and proceeds to punch your face repeatedly. A tooth flies out from your jaw as blood trails down your lips to your cheek.

You are lifted and leaned on your back against the cave wall. The human-like animals stand above you surrounding you. But you refuse to give in. Why the hell are they ganging up on you anyway? You have done nothing wrong. You are convinced that you will make it out of this alive. No matter the cost.

**END OF TIME SPLIT:**

"Who are you and what are you?" The Fox says.

"I am human, other than that. I don't know where I am or who I am. I can't remember anything." You say.

The Fox looks at you with stone cold eyes.

"It doesn't matter." The Fox says.

He stands up and talks to his fellow animals in their strange language again. After their conversation they proceed to grab you and hoist you like luggage as they take you out of the cave, They then headed to the north your original direction that you were traveling in. Looking up you see a space ship, its body and wings were white. While it's strange four other looking wings were bluish purple and had a Fox-like red logo upon it. You remember that logo from the medals on the shirt you had picked up, which the Fox was now wearing. Slumping you behind the cockpit pilot seat they get into their ships and proceed to take off into outer space.


End file.
